The Shapeshifter and His Hunter
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: Riley Grace Winchester is the adopted sister of Sam and Dean. John brought the baby Shapeshifter home from a hunt and swore to protect the newborn from those that would do her harm. But what happens when Riley meets David Lassiter? Can she heal his broken heart?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, everyone. This is my first attempt at a David Lassiter/OC story. I fell in love with his character and many of the others in the Supernatural Bloodlines backdoor pilot. I hope to do more justice for them then that episode did.**

**Please enjoy. And also for everyone that reads 'Comatose' and 'The Rebel and Her Original,' I will be updating both in short order, I promise.**

* * *

October 31st, 1991  
Midwich Motel, Connecticut

Twelve year old Dean woke up from a sound sleep at the sound of pained whimpers coming from the room next to the one he was sharing with his father, John, and eight year old brother, Sam. The only person in the room next to them was that pregnant girl. John had insisted on taking the room next to her when he saw some guys eyeballing her.

"Dad," he said, tiptoeing over to his father's bed. "Daddy, wake up. Something is wrong with that girl."

John Winchester woke up to Dean's frantic shaking of him. He quieted Dean before listening closely to what was occurring in the room next door. His stomach turned when he heard what was going on.

"Looks like we finally found you," the snide voice said. "The runaway Shifter whore. Looks like your ready to pop."

John was puzzled. The sixteen year old girl, Charlotte, was a Shifter? To know that, the man in the other room had to be a Hunter. He stood up quickly. Shifter or not, no one was going to harm a pregnant child on his watch. He tucked a gun into Dean's hand.

"Take your brother," he said. "And hide in the bathroom. Don't come out until I say so."

Dean tucked the gun into his waistband and went and picked a sleeping Sam up before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. John grabbed a knife and walked out the door.

There were two men in the room with Charlotte. John snuck up behind the first one, covering his mouth and driving the knife into his throat. He lowered him to the floor and the other one quickly pulled a gun but John threw the knife, striking him in the heart, killing him instantly. He collected his knife before gathering the injured Shifter into his arms and carrying her back to his room.

"Dean!" he called. "Come on out with some warm wet towels! And wash your hands! I'm going to need your help!"

Charlotte was mortally wounded. She might be able to give birth naturally if he acted fast.

Charlotte was puzzled by this Hunter. He was helping her? Helping her baby? She watched through blurry eyes as a boy came out, his sleeves pulled up and wet towels in his hands. Who was this? His son? Another boy came out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He had another child?

"Daddy," the smaller boy asked. "What's going on?"

"We're saving a baby, Sammy," he said, ruffling his hair and handing him a knife. "You remember how I taught you to sanitize knives?" After the boy nodded, the man spoke again. "Well, go sanitize this one for me, alright?"

The smaller boy ran to the stove in the room and started sanitizing the knife in boiling water.

"A-are you going t-to c-cut her out of me?" Charlotte asked.

The man looked at her.

"My name is John Winchester," he spoke. "The knife is just in case you can't give birth naturally. I'm prepped to do an emergency C-section to save your baby."

The black haired Shifter smiled at him. "I have strength enough left in my body to do this final task. Bring my daughter into the world." She looked away tears in her eyes. "Though I know not what will become of her."

John cupped the dying teens cheek and smiled gently. "She will live in my protection," he said. "I will raise her and love her like she were my own. I'll find some way to protect her from Hunters. She'll grow up knowing the love of a Father and two protective brothers."

The stoic boy grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly as the little one came back over. With the reassurance of the three males around her, she started to push.

* * *

Dean cradled the baby girl in his arms as he gently wiped off the blood and nasty stuff from her skin. She stared up at him and Sam with icy blue eyes just like her mothers, a tuft of black hair sitting atop her tiny head.

John had left to find someplace peaceful to bury Charlotte. Somewhere they could bring their baby sister in the future to visit her mother. Charlotte, unfortunately, had not had enough strength left to do anything other than brush her fingers across her baby's forehead before she had died. John had told them to come up with some name ideas for the new baby while he was gone.

As John re-entered the motel room after an hour of cleaning the mess from the room next door and burying Charlotte in a beautiful area, he smiled. The baby was laying on the bed, giggling as Dean played with her feet and Sam tickled her little chin.

"Did you boys come up with a name?" he asked, heading over.

"Riley Grace Winchester," Dean said. "I came up with first cause it's not too girly but not too boyish, either."

"I came up with the second, daddy," Sam said. "Cause it's pretty. Just like Riley."

John picked up the baby and smiled at her. "Riley, huh?" he lifted her over his head and smiled as she squealed. "Well, then, Riley Grace Winchester, welcome to your dysfunctional family."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the prologue. Please tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated! **


	2. I A Brother's Return

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I really have no excuse. I'm updating Comatose sometime tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

_September 19th, 2008_  
_3:00 a.m_  
_Loyola University Chicago_

"Why are we doin' this ya idjit?" Dean looked over at Bobby from the driver seat of the impala.  
"Cause I just got back from Hell and want to surprise my baby sister."  
"Someone's gonna get a surprise."  
"What was that?" Bobby shook his head.  
"This couldn't wait 'til a decent hour?"

The car was quite for the rest if the ride, save for the classic rock blaring through the speakers and Bobby's grumblings.  
Finally, after nine hours of nonstop driving, they pulled into the university parking lot.  
"Back from Hell or not, she's gonna kill you for waking her up at," he looked at his watch, "three o'clock in the mornin'". Dean just laughed.  
"She'll be too happy to kill me." He got out of the car, taking his lock picks with him.  
"Your funeral kid."

Dean looked back at Bobby as he caught up.  
"So, which dorm is it?" Bobby pointed to one of the further back buildings.  
"Of course it is, she ways was difficult."  
"I don't think it was really up to her Dean." He just scoffed and made his way towards the tall brick building.

Bobby stood back and watch as Dean fiddled with the closed window, not bothering to mention that Riley never locked it, or that it was booby trapped and because of that, she would wake up as soon as he made it through the window due to all of the noise.

'CRASH!'

"Shit!" Riley and David shot up in bed, looking towards the window where the noise came from.

Riley was shocked at first to realize that she recognized the voice shouting profanities, then she was angry. How dare someone try to impersonate her dead brother!

'Wham'

Dean stumbled back as something hard collided with his face, hitting the ground as his feet were swept out from underneath him, a weight settling on his chest preventing him from getting up. He looked through squinted eyes to see his baby sister sitting on top of him, a wicked looking dagger way too close to his throat for comfort.

"Will you put some damn clothes on!? Why do you have to go to bed like," he gestured to her tank top and matching panties, "that?"

Riley sat back in shock, grip tightening on her dagger.

"Dean?" Only Dean, Sammy, or their father would have known that the boys were always complaining about her night attire.

"It's him Riley." She looked up towards the window to see Bobby crouching outside of it with sheepish smile.

"Bobby!? What the hell are you guys doing here? No, HOW the hell are you here Dean!? We watched you get dragged to Hell! You were dead!"

"Calm down babe."

"Calm down Riley."

Dean jumped to his feet, knocking her on her ass, ignoring her as she cursed his name, staring at the bed where the unknown voice had come from. The guy have him a small smile and short wave, Dean returning them sarcastically, turning to stare at his sister as Bobby helped her up.

"Who the fuck is this douche bag!?"

Riley shoved his shoulder.

"His name is David, and he's my boyfriend."

Dean shook his head.

"No."

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'no'?" Dean could tell by the shift of her stance and tone of her voice that he should tread carefully, but Dean being Dean, didn't heed the warning.

"I mean no," he crossed his arms and turned to fully face her. "As in, no, you're not allowed to date some college dick."

"You've done it now man."

Dean shot a heated glare at the fucker still in his sister's bed.

"I'm sorry, Danny-"

"David."

"Right, if you could just, I dunno, get the hell outta my sister's dorm! That'd be great."

Dean spun around to face Bobby.

"Did you know about this?" He demanded. "What kind of school lets boys and girls sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed, anyway?"

It was a decidedly feminine voice that answered.

"There are a lot of colleges with coed dorms Dean, we're adults, we don't need permission to live together."

He wasn't paying attention anymore, his horrified gaze was on her chest.

"Dean?" His voice was chocked.

"What. The. Hell. Is that?"

Riley's eyes widened, but Dean didn't see, he was too busy yanking the sheet from David, making her thankful that he'd slipped his boxers on during the earlier commotion.

Dean knew he had to be wrong. There was no way his baby sister was bonded to some punk-ass frat boy Shifter. As he pulled the sheet off of what's-his-name, he didn't know what to think. Dean could just make out the faint glimmering of silvery teeth marks, smaller than the ones on Riley, but placed in the exact same spot. On the left breast, right over their hearts.

"Turn on the light."

"Dean-"

"Turn the damn light on Riley Grace Winchester!"

David made to stand up, eyes glowing yellow, bristling at the tone Dean had used on Riley, but Dean pushed him back down. Even though he was physically more powerful than Dean, he let him shove him down.

"You! Don't move."

Dean took a deep breath and walked over to his sister as the light flicked on.

With the lights on Dean couldn't deny it anymore. He could see the silver marks that normal people may not notice, but he was a hunter, and that was his sister, he's supposed to notice these things.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Depends, what do you think it is?"

"Don't play stupid Riley, you know damn well what I'm talking about."

Riley did know. She just didn't want anyone to find out like this, least of all her supposed-to-be-dead older brother. She knew there was no denying it, but she tried to direct his attention else where.

"Oh, did you want it back? Sammy gave it to me to wear before he left," she said, praying he'd take the bait. "Speaking of Sammy, does he know you're back yet? We should probably try calling him."

"Riley!"

"Okay!" She moved passed Dean, towards the bed, holding her hand out to David, who took it and stood, towering over her 5'1" frame by an entire foot. Riley turned back to her brother, David's arm around her waist.

"Dean, this is David Lassiter. He's a Shifter and my . . . mate."

* * *

**Oh snap! Did anyone see that coming?! The next chapter should be up sooner than this one was. And once again, keep a look out for the new chapter of Comatose.**

**I can't express how much long reviews mean to me. Especially one's that tell me what you want to see. What you liked the most? Did I get David right? Anything you want to say that's not rude.**


End file.
